Everything happens for a reason
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: Hermione ends up twenty years in the past after she accidently breaks her Time-Turner. A TimeTravel-fic with a twist. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her heart was drumming loudly against her chest as she fell to her knees, trying to gather the fine sand that was spread all over the stone floor, glittering in the dim light that the torches emitted. Her time-turner was also lying on the floor, the gold glowing softly as a low humming sound echoed against the walls in the room.

As she was trying to fix the broken artifact, a piece of glass accidently sliced her finger, and a hiss escaped her mouth as a red line appeared on her skin, a small drop of blood dripping from the wound, and onto the mess of glass and sand.

The humming suddenly got louder, and fear coursed through her body when she couldn't move from the spot, no matter how much she tried.

The glow around the time-turner got stronger as the seconds ticked by, but when nothing seemed to happen her fear subdued, and she reached for her wand, but before she could wrap her small hand around it, the golden chain that was still around her neck prolonged, and started to wrap itself around her body, and a scream escaped her lips before she was lurched forward into a swirl of colors, making her go dizzy the faster she was twirled around in the strange vacuum that she'd been thrown into.

But as soon as it had happened, it stopped and she was still on the ground at the exact same spot as before, the only difference being that there was nothing on the floor beneath her, except for the stone floor.

She slowly rose, swaying slightly before reigning control of her body. She walked over to the floor, and cautiously put her hand on the doorknob, turning it slightly before opening the door. But when she tried to step through, an invisible source held her back, and she fell on her bum, and a cry of pain escaped her lips before she stood up again, massaging the sour spot.

As she made a beeline for the door again, she was thrown back against the wall, and she bit her lip to keep any sound from escaping her mouth, but a whimper still managed to get through and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she slumped against the wall, feeling too exhausted to keep herself standing.

A lone tear slid down her pale cheek as she stared off into space, her mind blank for the first time for as long as she could remember.

"Where am I?"

As if someone had heard her, numbers and letter appeared in thin air, and she squinted with her eyes to see what they were spelling. As they stopped moving, and hovered slightly above her, shock and disbelief marred her features. _What the bloody hell is this? This got to be a joke. A really bad one at that._

'_Welcome to 1978. I hope you enjoy your stay.' _

_This certainly isn't my day_.

And with that, she blacked out, not even noticing the pair of grey eyes that surveyed her through the door, curiosity and suspicion clear swirling in the depth of those glinting orbs.

**A/N: I've wanted to write a Sirius/Hermione for quite some time, but have never really known how to start, but then I came up with the idea of writing a Time-Traveling fic, but it will have a twist to it, so that it won't be like so many other fiction stories out there. **

**I really hope you like it, and I fervently hope that I won't abandon this story like I've done with so many others, because I want to for once finish a story. **

**Tell me what you think, is it good or bad?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

When Hermione Granger woke up, it was with a splitting head-ache and aching back. A loud groan escaped her mouth as she felt the itchy fabric of the Hospital Wing's sheets scratching against her skin.

She reluctantly opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again as the bright light made her head hurt even more. It took her a few tries to adjust to the light, and she quickly located her wand on the bedside table on her right. She grasped it tightly in her hand, and cast a spell which would enable her to see what date and time it was.

At first she didn't even dare to look, remembering what had happened before she passed out, but eventually realized that she would have to face the truth sometime. So she pried her eyes open, still hoping that it had all been a dream, and that she would still be in Hogwarts, in her _own_ time.

12th of September 1978.

She sighed heavily as she slumped back against the pillows, flinging her arm over her eyes as she tried not to let the tears of frustration escape her eyes. She also silently wondered if she would ever be able to see her friends and family again, knowing that traveling this far back in time was nearly impossible and highly dangerous.

It was a miracle that she was still alive in fact.

"Ah, you're awake." Startled she turned around, wand still in her hand, positioned in a defensive pose, but quickly lowered it when she saw that it was only Madame Pomfrey. Though a very much younger version of the medi-witch that Hermione had encountered with in her own time.

Before she knew what she was doing, she flung her arms around the unsuspecting woman, sobbing loudly against her shoulder as the latter wrapped her arms stiffly around the crying witch.

It took Hermione half an hour to regain her calm, though she was still sniffling as she let her arms fall to her sides, embarrassed at her behavior. She started to apologize, but the elder witch just shook her head, a soft smile on her lips as she started to shuffle in a small cupboard that Hermione hadn't noticed earlier, until she seemed to find what she was looking for.

"Here, take this." A vial with clear blue liquid in was pressed in her trembling hand, and she cautiously wrapped her slender fingers around it, uncertainty clear in her chocolate brown eyes as she stared at the medi-witch. "It's a Sleeping Draught. I need you to be asleep as I take care of your wounds."

Madame Pomfrey spoke to her in a calm and kind voice, and without further do, Hermione uncorked the vial and downed the potion, feeling the effects of it immediately.

The next time Hermione woke, she felt more awake than she'd done in months, and she stretched her limbs over her head, but stopped when a searing pain ran down from her shoulder to her hip. She looked down to see a purplish wound marring her skin, and tears formed in her eyes as she thought back to her supposed to be seventh year, when she, along with Harry and Ron had been captured by Snatchers, and she'd been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

This scar, along with the words Mudblood written on her left arm was the only thing reminding her that the torture had been real, and not just a part of her imagination, as she liked to believe.

A few tears slipped down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away as she heard the door to the Hospital Wing open, but if was fruitless, as the sight in front of her made her cry even harder.

Albus Dumbledore, in all of his glory and very much alive, stood by the opening, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon shaped spectacles that were perched on his slightly crooked nose.

Out of nowhere, a handkerchief landed on her lap, and she gently took it in her hands and dabbed her face, embarrassed that she'd shown weakness in front of the Headmaster.

"To cry is not to show weakness, but to show that you have a heart, and are not afraid of showing it." When Harry had told her that Professor Dumbledore seemed to have a way of knowing everything, she hadn't believed him, but as she looked at the old man in front of her, she couldn't doubt the words of her black-haired friend.

"I don't mean to be rude, my dear, but who are you?" She could feel his gaze burning holes into her head as she stared at the soft linen in front of her, fingering the small square before mustering up her Gryffindor courage, and meeting the blue eyes of the Headmaster.

"Then I will go straight to point, presuming that no one else is listening, as I don't think it would be so good if this piece of information got into the wrongs hands." Hermione took a deep breath, worried that the old man might not take her seriously. "I'm from the future. You see, I had been in a brawl with one of my best friends, and my emotions were out of balance, so I really didn't think clearly, and before I knew it, my Time-Turner had broke, and I had been flung back in time."

He didn't say anything for quite some time, and she started to worry that he would really think her as insane.

"Well, as impossible as it might be, I shall believe you." Hermione's inside whooped with joy, and she almost flung her arms around the Headmaster to embrace him, but thought better of it, instead letting a big smile brighten her features. "After you have completely restored your energy, I shall see you in my office to go through some stuff that should not be spoken in suck a public place."

And with that Professor Dumbledore left, and Hermione felt elated by the fact that he trusted her, but her happiness was quickly dampened as she thought of her own time, and if it would be possible for her to ever see her friends and family again.

A week had passed since Dumbledore's visit, and after he had left, Madame Pomfrey had made her eat a huge platter filled with food, to which she had happily complied, as her stomach had been growling in hunger.

So her days had consisted of eating and sleeping, and she was growing tired of not being able to do anything else.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked on her last day in the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey checked her wounds, spending more time on the big scar that ran across her front.

"Oh, we didn't find you. Sirius Black did." As soon as the medi-witch had uttered those words Hermione froze, slapping herself inwardly for forgetting such important information. And if that wasn't enough, it had to be Sirius Black, one of the Marauders that found her. He and his friends would, no doubt, pester her until they found out the truth, and that would be a very dangerous thing.

_Oh crap._

**A/N: I always write two chapters at once before publishing a story, and so I hope that this chapter isn't too rushed or anything **

**In the next chapter Hermione will have her meeting with Dumbledore, and things will be explained. She might also meet the Marauders for the first time in this era, we shall see.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The clock was chiming gently somewhere in the background as she made her way up the stairs towards the Headmasters office for their meeting. Her feet pounded against the floor and she felt slightly apprehensive, not really knowing what to say to the old man, what to tell him of the future.

From past experiences with Time-Turners, she knew of the dangers of altering time, but this was far different from going back an hour, and so she did not know what to do, and that was not something she was used to. She always knew what to do; she always was the voice of reason.

The gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office was still as imposing as ever, and she suppressed a shiver as she looked at the ugly statue, before opening her mouth, but no sound escaped, as the Professor had forgotten to tell her the password.

Harry had once told her that his passwords were often some kind of sweet, so she started to list of all the candies she knew of, both Muggle and Wizard, but none of them seemed to be the password, as the statue was as still as ever.

She ran a hand through her hair, a sigh of frustration escaping her lips as her fingers got tangled in her untamed curls, and she tried to yank her hand free, but instead she let out a small whimper of pain, tears brimming at the stinging on her sensitive skin on her scalp.

"Need any help?" An amused voice asked behind her, and she swirled around, coming face to face with a much younger and very much handsome Sirius Black, his black hair tousled and his grey eyes surveying her, though Hermione couldn't quite make out the emotions that played in those orbs of his before he quickly masked them.

"Yes, please." Hermione answered after a few moments of hesitation, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat as he stepped closer, and she could smell the musky scent of sandalwood and peppermint fill her nose as he gently reached out and started to untangle her hair.

Hermione breathed in deeply, a deep flush spreading over her cheeks as she realized her actions, and she turned her eyes to her feet, trying to push the unfamiliar emotions away till a time when she could analyze them in peace. She almost didn't notice that he had freed her hand, if it weren't for the strokes of his thumb against her skin, making her shiver again, though not from fear this time.

Though the thoughts that ran through her head made her terrified, and she quickly yanked her hand free, trying to ignore his prying eyes as she looked anywhere but him. She cleared her voice, and collected her thoughts before speaking up.

"Eh, do you now the password to the Headmasters office? I was told to meet him, but unfortunately he forgot to tell me the password." She said politely, still not looking at him, though she wanted to, something that irked her to no end. For Merlin's sake, she'd only just met him!

_Though you know him quite well in your own time, didn't you?_

_Yes, because he's the godfather of my best friend!_

"Tempus." As soon as the black-haired boy uttered those words, the gargoyle jumped aside, revealing a set of spiral staircases, and Hermione put her foot on the first step, before quickly turning around, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips up.

"Thank you." She said kindly, before quickly walking up the stairs, trying to calm her pounding heart as she knocked on the big oak doors before entering.

"Hello sir." As she stepped through the doors, she was amazed by all the artifacts and her fingers itched to read the books that were set on his bookshelves, though she resisted, knowing that it was highly inappropriate to think of books at a time like this.

"Hello my dear. Take a seat." The old man said, his head open in a welcoming matter, and she slowly stepped forward before seating herself in the plush chair that was presented in front of the Headmaster, and she couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped her lips as the material of the fabric caressed her skin.

"First of all, I don't think you have told me your name yet." Dumbledore said with an amused chuckle, and Hermione fiddled with the hem of the shirt she'd borrowed from Madame Pomfrey before meeting the blue gaze that was directed towards her.

"I am sorry sir. My name is Hermione Granger, and I am from year 1998."

"I presume you are a Muggle-born. Not that it really matters, just curious." He said, his eyes twinkling, as to which Hermione nodded affirmative, before they fell into a comfortable silence, only to be broken from a whistling from one of the machines on the elegant tables with spidery feet holding them up.

"As it is dangerous to meddle with time, as you should know, seeing as you were in possession of a Time-Turner, I will not ask any questions; except for what year were you in, and which house?"

"I am in my seventh year, and a Gryffindor." Hermione replied quickly, dragging her shirt-sleeves over her hands, trying to stop their trembling. "But sir, though I know Time is a dangerous thing, I would wish to say one thing.

"I think that the Time-Turner that I was given was far different from the one I used in my third year, as when I had been transported to this time, letters formed in the air saying: 'Welcome to 1978. I hope you enjoy your stay.' What does that mean sir? That I was supposed to go back in time?" She had thousands of other questions she would like to ask about this incident, but felt that it wouldn't be good to overload the Headmaster with too many questions.

"That is a good question my dear, and though I will have to research upon this, I might have a theory as to what has occurred." Dumbledore said after a moment of silence, and Hermione waited in agitated silence for his next words. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"Is the future an uncertain time, where evil and good fight for the power?" At Hermione's nod, he continued. "Because if it is that way, then it might be that Time has decided that someone worthy should try to change the past in order to save the future from destruction.

"If that is true, then a heavy burden has been set on your shoulders my dear, but do not fear, because I will help you as best as I can. Now tell me, what powers are struggling for world domination."

"Sir, if this is a mission to change the past, then I might as well tell you that in the future, Lord Voldemort is dead. But that does not mean that evil has ceased to exist, as his Death Eaters are struggling to get him back, and to be able to do this, they have taken to use very Dark resurrection magic that will do very much harm if performed right." Hermione breathed out, and tried not to think of her friends and of might what be going on. She was afraid of the vivid images her mind could conjure, and thus decided it would be for the best if she did not think of them too much. It hurt too much.

"That is very grave news indeed, but I am quite shocked by the fact that Tom has been defeated. Though you look quite tired my dear, so we shall continue this conversation another time, when you are not emotionally exhausted." Hermione made an attempt to protest, but even though she had rested for a week, she still felt very much tired, and complied without a word, and after a good bye she left the Headmaster, and started to make her way towards the Gryffindor common room, in desperate need of at least ten hours of sleep.

_Time traveling is quite exhausting indeed. _

**A/N: Quite a quick update, if I may say so, but I can't sleep, and so I decided to update. You'll have to excuse me if I did not live up to your expectations in this chapter, but I think it turned out quite well, considering that the clock is now 2 am in Sweden. **

**So… What do you think?**

**(I must thank everyone who has put this story in their favorites/alerted/reviewed, because it was what made me want to update sooner than intended.)**

**And yes, by the way, I do not own anything; it all belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling.**


End file.
